It'll Be Ok
by Elektrik Shadow
Summary: It's been awhile but I'm back. This was going to be a stupid fanfic... but I think it's going to slowly turn into a somewhat serious one.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going to detour from my usual style of serious writing for a story or two. Anyways, here it goes.

**This Chapter Skipped the Beginning and Starts in the Middle of Somewhere**

"Any questions?" Tails opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the clock. There were roughly four minutes of class remaining. "Tails?" Tails suddenly sat straight up. "Can you tell me what we've learned today?" Tails blinked rapidly and thought hard... unbelievably hard... so hard it hurt, but he just couldn't get past the reality that he had slept all period.

"Uh... I gotta piss something fierce." There was silence, followed by laughter.

"I want to see you after class." Tails stood up.

"But didn't you hear me? I gotta piss something fierce! You want me to piss on your floor?" This angered the teacher.

"Go to the office!" Tails shook his head.

"Damnit woman. I gotta take a piss!" Just then the principal walked in. Tails seemed to not care.

"I heard a naughty word! Who in here is speaking naughtily?" Tails laughed.

"Naughtily?" The principal saw no problem with this word.

"Yes, naughtily. Something wrong?" The teacher spoke before Tails could.

"Tails has been very rude. He slept through class, and refused to obey me." The principal shook his head.

"Uh-huh. I see. Tails, come here." Tails lowered his head in slight anger.

"I gotta... take... a piss." The principal gasped and covered his mouth with his hand.

"What did you say?!" Tails raised his eyebrow.

"I'm getting tired of repeating myself." The principal then... you know what? It doesn't matter what the principal then did. You know why? Cause Tails doesn't care. So let's move on to the next scene, shall we?

"What? Another one?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Tiffany seemed extreemly upset at Tails' seventh detention in two weeks. Tails, however, didn't seem to care.

"Nothings wrong, it's not that big a deal. Besides, I'm dropping out anyway." Just then Knuckles walked in.

"GOD DAMNIT!" Tails and Tiffany jumped.

"What's wrong?" Knuckles glared at Tails for a few seconds.

"I GOT FIRED FROM PAULIE'S PUDDING FOR SMUGGLING PUDDING!" Tails blinked... blinked... blinked... then fell to his hands and knees laughing.

"DAMNIT BOY, I'MA KICK YOUR ASS INWARD!" Knuckles took two steps up to Tails when he was thrown back by a marvelous kick delivered from Tiffany.

"Back off, it is rather funny." Knuckles laid on the floor in a rather pissed off mood. Suddenly Tails stopped laughing and he grabbed his stomach. Tiffany looked at him worridly.

"What's wrong? You ok?" Tails stood up and ran out of the room saying,

"I FORGOT TO PISS!" Knuckles stood up unconcerned and turned on the tv. Tiffany turned it off, angering Knuckles again.

"What in the blazes are you doin woman?!" Tiffany put her hands on her hips.

"You need to find another job." Knuckles stood up and felt like hitting her, but refrained.

"I JUST GOT FIRED FROM MY DREAM JOB!" Tears began to fill his eyes. "THE CHOCOLATY GOODNESS THAT IS PUDDING THAT HAD ONCE FILLED MY EVERYDAY WITH JOY IS NOW GONE! AND YOU DON'T CARE AT ALL, DO YOU!" Tiffany started to laugh, but stopped when she saw Knuckles cry a little more.

"Knuckles, laughs you can get pudding at the grocery store for..." Knuckles looked up.

"?! I CAN?! WELL WTF AM I SITTING AROUND HERE FOR?! I GOTTA GET ME SOME GOODIES!" Knuckles invented the incredable insta-door (a hole in the wall) as he raced to the nearest shopping isle... no, it's not a store, it's an isle. Don't get it? Deal with it.

Artail was walking down some old street in Center Square when an old bum approached him. "Hello, my name is Bungalo Joe. Might I interest you in a magical button?" Artail smiled big after thinking.

"A magic button? What's it do?" Bungalo Joe stood blankly.

"It's... magic... what do you think it does?" Artail put his finger on his chin and thought for a moment.

"Ummm... export cows to China?" Bungalo Joe stood blankly... again.

"You're not too bright are you?" Artail blinked twice before replying un-angerly.

"Are you old?" Bungalo Joe took a mighty step foward and thrusted the button towards Artail.

"IT'S MAGIC, YOU WANT IT OR NOT?!" Artail smiled and nodded vigerously.

"Yes!"

"30,000 rings." Artail whipped out 30,001 rings and gave them to Bungalo Joe.

"YES! I GOTTA MAGIC BUTTON THINGIE!" Artail pushed the button and disappeared.

Tails went upstairs to use the bathroom when Espio poofed in front of him. "Tails... I need your help." Tails raised his eyebrow.

"Help with what?" Espio answered somewhat desperately.

"I need help with... with..." Espio's voice got real tiny like. "..." Tails lowered his head in annoyance.

"I don't have time for your stupid little happy grab ass games."

"..." Tails sighed.

"I can't you hear you, you stupid horned eggplant." Espio attempted to raise his voice... notice I said attempted. "Damnit Espio, I gotta go!" Espio preceeded to intrude his plans.

"I need help with-"

"TAILS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tiffany came running up the stairs angerly. Espio jumped and poofed. Tails turned and looked happy... looked.

"What's wro-" Tiffany kicked Tails into the doorknob pile behind him (Artail likes to collect things). "What?"

"What the hell is this?" Tiffany whipped out a cd. Tails looked at the shiney spinny thing in confusion.

"It's a cd..." Tiffany threw the cd at him.

"What's on it?" Tails got hit in the head with the cd (VONAGE!) and felt excrutiating pain. He rubbed his head as he looked at the cd and froze. '_I thought I threw this damn thing away... god damnit Artail'_ Tiffany put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. "Well?" Tails pondered, then had an idea.

"What do you think is on it?" Tiffany seemed motionless for a few seconds before answering.

"You're only 17 Tails, that's not legal..." Tails blinked and lol'd.

"What?! You think this cd is porn?!" Tails laughed his ass off, leaving Tiffany in a somewhat embarresed state. After Tails calmed down, he stood up and explained. "This cd has theorys of relativity for school." Tiffany slowly smiled.

"Oh... I'm sorry." She walked over to Tails and Kissed him on the forehead. Then walked away. Tails sighed and broke the porn cd. Just as he was heading to the bathroom, Espio appeared with an item behind his back.

"Wtf do you want?!" Espio looked down ahamed.

"I need help with this." Espio pulled out pop can. Tails' face was blank for at least 5 seconds.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS SHIT!" Tails pushed Espio out of the way and went into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

Knuckles soon came back with a large sack. Sonic opened the door as Knuckles was stumbling over. "HEY SONIC! GUESS WHAT? I GOT PUDDING!!!!!" Knuckles' voice went extremely high when he said pudding, throwing Sonic back on his back.

"I'm... happy for you Knuckles... but... it's just pudding..." Knuckles' eyes went anime on the world.

"Just... just... just pudding...?" He dropped the sack of pudding and ran away crying. Sonic scratched his head and insta-chillie dogged some food from behind his back. As he was eating it, Tails came up behind him in a rather pissed mood.

"God damnit." Sonic looked over as he chewed the food.

"Mmfwhaf?" Tails' face slowly showed sings of progressing anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH EVERYONE?!" Just then Artail zipped behind him.

"GUESSWHAT!" Tails' face froze in horrer before jumping in the air, scared shitless. When he came back down, Tails whipped around faster than whipped cream and readied a fist. Just as he swung he heard Artail speak.

'BUHBYE!" Poof! Tails' fist carried his body in an upward spinny motion, landing with a hard thud. Which was followed by,

"SUNOFABITCH!" Sonic looked on in confusion as Tails' anger only worsend when Knuckles pudding found it's way on his face. He cleared it off and saw Shadow standing right in his face.

"Blue berries are squishy." Tails dissapeared from anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh My Gosh! There's Actually a Plot?!**

It was midnight. Knuckles was in the kitchen getting some pudding, Sonic was in the living room, spinning a ring around his finger, and Shadow was watching late night television. Sonic, stopped spinning the ring and asked Shadow a question.

"Hey Shadow, where's Jewel?" Shadow acted as if he heard nothing. "Shaaaaaadooooooow, where is she?" Shadow sighed and spoke without looking at Sonic.

"Why does it matter?" Sonic shrugged.

"I dunno, I just figured you'd be with her." Shadow eyed Sonic.

"Why?"

"Well aren't you and her... you know." Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"No, no I don't know. Go on..." Before Sonic could reply they heard a loud crash. Knuckles came rushing in with pudding.

"What's going on?!" Sonic stood up and went toward the door.

"I don't know, it came from out here." Shadow rolled his eyes and followed, hoping something at least semi-amusing happened. Shadow got his wish. They went to Tails' lab to find he had turned his head into a rubber duckie.

"Fuck." Sonic and Knuckles stood paralyzed for some time before laughing their asses off. Shadow smiled and chuckled. Tails jumped and looked at them, his temper rising. "Damnit, shut up!" Sonic was going to help out but Artail busted in.

"DUM DUH DUH DUM!" ... "Ha-ha, Tails, your head is funny!" Boink Artail pushed his magic button and Tails' head returned to normal. Sonic stopped laughing and looked at the button.

"Hey that's pretty sweet, where'd you get it?" Artail smiled big.

"Bungalo Ho... or maybe it was... no..." Tails swiped it from his hand. "Hey! Gimme, gimme, gimme!" Shadow put his hand in front of Artail's face preventing him from reaching the button.

"How's it work?" Artail stopped trying to get it.

"It's magic!" Tails looked at him sarcastically.

"Really? What's it do?" Artail jumped over Shadow and grabed the button.

"This!" He pushed it and nothing happened (unknowingly to them, Tiffany's eyeliner became grape juice). Tails laughed.

"How much did you pay for that?" Artail replied happily.

"30,000 rings!" Tails' eyes got wide.

"Where did you get 30,000 rings?!" Artail pointed towards the house.

"From there." Tails thought for a moment, then answered as if he didn't want to know.

"Where over there?" Artail spoke as if happy he did it.

"Your bedroom!" Tails took a deep breath before yelling.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Knuckles didn't seem to care as he grabed Artail's shoulders and made him face him.

"Can you push that there lil' button and make pudding appear?" Artail shrugged.

"I can try." Artail pushed the button and disappeared, just as Tails threw a punch, which then hit Knuckles.

"OW!" Tails became horrified and he ran away with Knuckles chasing him. "C'MEREYALIL'SHIT!!!!" Sonic began to walk out when Shadow stopped him.

"What are me an Jewel?" Shadow this in a challenging voice, forcing Sonic to answer.

"Aren't you guys... partners?" Shadow's eyes became narrow as he slapped Sonic so hard his face orbited his skull.

"My affairs are none of your business... where did you hear that anyway?" After Sonic's face found it's home, he rubbed it as he spoke.

"I heard Artail say it as he was talking to himself." Shadow glared disbelievingly, but decided it would have to wait as he suddenly became tired. Too bad for him though because a bright orange truck drove by yelling something that resembled 'bondage' and threw an equally, if not brighter, orange box at his head. At which point Chramy came out and yelled,

"You just got boxed, biotch!" then left just as quickly.

The next morning Tails had to explain to Tiffany that Artail stole their savings and spent them on what Tails thought was a rip off. Tiffany, fortunately, didn't hear a word of it because she was too busy being pissed at the fact that her new eyeliner smelled like grape juice. As Tails came down the steps, Knuckles was seen heading out the door. "Where's he goin?" Sonic looked over his shoulder as he was watching the tele.

"He got a new job yesterday at a sewing store in Brooklyn. Tails tilted his head.

"Brooklyn? What's a Brooklyn?" Sonic looked off at the distance.

"Ya know I don't know... I don't think Knuckles knows either." They both laughed as Shadow came out with green eggs and ham. Sonic looked at him disgustingly. "Your gonna eat that?!" Shadow's face became disgusted itself.

"Hell no, I'm gonna make Jog eat it." Jog was Shadow's pet chao, and an odd one at that. Jewel had given it to him as a gift celebrating they're relatioinship, which Shadow totally denies. Artail poofed into the living room on top of Tails... not a good idea. Tails threw him into the fluffy pillow that layed next to a picture of Tikal and Tails. When Tails saw this picture, he raced towards it to crush it, but Artail picked it up. Tails spoke warningly to Artail.

"Artail... give me the picture." Artail laughed his little kidish laugh.

"Pushing this button is way more fun!" But this time when he pushed it, his fur turned black. Tails stared, not knowing what to say or expect. Tiffany walked down the stairs and Artail shoved the pic in her face, deliberately putting Tails in trouble. Tiffany's eyes widened and she immediately questioned Tails.

"What the hell is this about?!" Tails backed away slowly and ran into Knuckles.

"Damnit, I go all the way there and I forgot my lunch!" He picked up a ginormous canister full of pudding and was on his way out the door when his eye caught the picture. ... ... ... ... "Is that... Tikal?!" Knuckles whipped around and dropped the pudding, not caring that it spilt all over the floor. "WTF WERE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRL?!" Tails gulped as he knew he was in trouble. Artail laughed a slightly higher laugh and mocked him.

"Uh-oh, Tails, you're losing points fast!" Tails replied embaressed.

"This isn't a time for games Artail, do you know what kind of trouble you just put me in?!" Artail laughed again.

"Indeed I do, too bad I can't do it again." Tiffany looked over at Artail and for the first time noticed he was black.

"What the-" Artail pushed the button as the picture became week old speghetti. Tiffany dropped it in shock and glared at the laughing Artail. Knuckles turned and saw that the speghetti fell on his pudding.

"ARTAIL!" Artail smiled and answered innocently.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Knuckles cleared his throat.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Artail's face didn't change.

"I'm being evil!" Bum, bum, bum And with that, he pushed the button and poofed. Sonic and Shadow were sitting at the other end of the room looking on in immense confusion.

"So what now?" Knuckles looked around and spotted a clock.

"I'm late for work, bye everyone!" Knuckles waved his hand in the air happily as everyone said bye together. Shadow slipped out un-noticed and Sonic continued watching TV. Tails and Tiffany went upstairs and weren't seen for several hours. The new Artail had to be stopped, but who said anyone had to care just yet?

Short Chapter... my friend wanted me to hurry up with it.

Ending could be funnier I guess, but I'm tired of messing with it.


	3. Chapter 3

I think this story is going to start to very slowly swing in the direction of seriousness, as I just recently got an idea for a new dircetion.

**Hot and Cold**

Later that day, Knuckles returned with more pudding to find Tiffany in his face. "Pick up your shit!" She was pointing behind her to a large pile of pudding cups. Knuckles looked behind her and shrugged.

"Pick what shit up?" Tiffany stared and decided it wasn't worth the trouble, so she just rolled her eyes. Knuckles formed a fruity smile on his face and sat down next to Shadow. "So what's new?" Shadow looked at his super-cool watch he got out of a box of cereal at breakfast earlier that day, but didn't answer. "Pudding?" Shadow looked over to Knuckles, but instead of seeing Knuckles, he saw a pudding cup in his face. Shadow grunted and back-handed it out of his way.

"I'm late." Shadow got up and was stopped by Tiffany.

"Late to where?" Shadow lowered his head.

"Late." Tiffany pushed Shadow down on the chair.

"You're not going anywhere without a good reason until you do something around here. Shadow raised his eyebrow.

"You want me to do something? Here." He picked up Knuckles and threw him at the pile of pudding cups. Then left without another word. Shadow had no intention of letting anyone know where he was going. As he left the yard, he unchained Jog. "Come on Jog." He whistled as Jog happily followed. After a while, they jumped off the floating island onto the mainland, Angel City to be exact. He made his way to a club where Jewel was bartending. She gave him a 'look' as they both said nothing for several seconds.

"Well?" Shadow sat down and noticed a fat slob sitting on his left.

"Well what?" Jewel sat the glass in her hand down hard against the bar.

"You're late! Aren't you gonna say somethin?" Shadow lowered his head and looked around, making sure no one he knew was around.

"... So... sorry." Jewel instantly smiled.

"There, was that so hard?" She leaned over the bar and kissed him, then put the glass up and stepped out from behind the bar. "Ready?" Shadow nodded. The three went outside and walked a couple blocks to a movie theater. Shadow bought three tickets and they went inside. Jog picked a spot in the back, and Jewel and Shadow followed. Jewel was forcing Shadow to watch a romantic movie with her, so he wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods. After an hour of the movie, Jewel leaned over and kissed Shadow while rubbing his leg. Shadow looked over as if to say what are you doing. But no words were able to escape as she wouldn't stop kissing. Shadow eventually decided wtf and he placed his hand on her chin, kissing her back. The situation absentmindedly grew as Jewel eventually sat on top of Shadow, still kissing. Jewel stopped kissing him long enough to give him a look that he knew all too well. He pulled out an emerald and they dissapeared soon after. Jog rolled his eyes and whiped out a cell phone, angering Tails as he told him he needed a ride. When Jog and Tails got home, Knuckles was in a fight with Tikal.

"What?!" Knuckles was wide-eyed.

"You heard me, it's either pudding, or me!" Knuckles fell to his knees, unable to comprehend the situation.

"But..." Tikal's eyes seemed to turn to fire.

"No buts!" Knuckles began to breakdown and cry. Which only showed Tikal that it actually took some thought as to what he'd choose. This is when she figured Knuckles didn't care anymore. Her eyes began to fill with tears as she slapped him and ran off before he could see which way she went. Tiffany was behind him in the doorway, shaking her head and returning to her own business. Tails walked in the kitchen with Tiffany with a worried look on his face.

"That's not gonna be us is it?" Tiffany gave Tails a serious and almost scared look.

"I hope not." They were silent for a few seconds and kissed and hugged.

"HEY!" Sonic came running through the back door and out the front, Amy following him, and Sally following her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID WHORE!" Apparently Sally and Amy were in some disagreement. Tails and Tiffany rushed to see what was happening when Amy and Sally were fighting with Sonic looking on through the window just to be safe.

"Sonic's MINE!" Amy hit Sally with her hammer and rushed upstairs, unknowing of Sonic's whereabouts. Sally stood up and brushed herself off, being smarter than Amy. She walked outside and caught Sonic off guard, making him jump. Before he could run Sally grabed his arm.

"Hold on!" Sonic stopped trying to run after realizing Amy wasn't to be seen.

"Where's Amy?" Sally laughed.

"She thinks you went upstairs to wait for her." Sonic laughed even though he felt kinda sorry for her ignorance. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared.

"HA HA HA!" It was Eggman. "I've got you now Sonic!" Eggman pulled out a gun and just as he pushed a button, the gun turned to the letter 'F.' Eggman stared puzzled. "What the-"

"HA HA HA!" It was Artail. "Bonus points! I win! YES!" He pushed his magical button as the gun turned back to normal. Eggman pointed it towards Artail. "Uh-oh, not good!" Artail pushed the button frantically several times as every even numbered island grew mushrooms. Everyone stopped and pondered how they knew this information. But before any conclusion could be reached, Artail jumped and threw a shruiken at Sally, but hit Eggman. This mis-fire enraged Artail. "Damnit!" Everyone gasped. Sonic pointed his finger.

"You watch your mouth!" Artail blinked and laugh.

"Bitch, I'm evil, I'll say whatever the fuck I want!" He threw another shruiken and hit Sonic's hand. "That'll teach you to point fingers!" Artail then ran around in circles maddly screaming. "I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja! I'm a ninja!" He then pushed the button and poofed. Eggman quit due to the recent events, and Sonic and Sally walked off into the forrest talking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Artail's FunCity and More**

Knuckles was in the library, listening to Tenacious D; trying to get his mind off Tikal, when Espio poofed in front of him. "Knuckles, come quick!" Knuckles turned the radio down, un-amused.

"What do you want?" Espio frantically spoke in desperation.

"Artail has taken the Master Emerald!" Knuckles jumped up anime style as if to do something about it, but quickly sat back down. "What are you doin?!" Knuckles shook his head.

"I don't feel like going anywhere." Espio's mouth was left hanging.

"But you're supposed to protec-" Knuckles turned the radio back up, drowning out the sound of Espio, who was angered and un-poofed. He re-poofed next to Tails and told him the same thing.

"That's Knuckles job."

"But Knuckles won't lift a finger!" Tails raised his eyebrow.

"He'd better. Where is he?" Espio pointed to the house.

"He's in the library." Tails walked into the house to get Knuckles. When he found him he was asleep.

"KNUCKLES! GET UP!" Knuckles jumped up and looked around, angered that he was awoken.

"What?!"

"GET YOUR ASS OUT THERE AND GET THE MASTER EMERALD BACK!" Knuckles waved his hand in front of Tails' face.

"I don't feel like it." Tails' pupils enlarged with this answer.

"DON'T FEEL LIKE IT?! DON'T MAKE _ME_ GO AFTER IT!" Knuckles waved his hand again, but this time Tails grabbed it. "AND STOP WAVING YOUR HAND LIKE SOME JEDI WANNABE!" He threw Knuckles through the window and watched as Knuckles reluctantly headed towards Emerald Island. Espio bowed his ninja-ish bow and poofed. Tails sat down and sighed, unable to concentrate now on what he was doing earlier. He turned the radio on only to have it blow full blast, throwing Tails behind the chair. "… I hate rap…" Tails sat there with his arms folded for several hours before someone came and turned the radio off. At which point Tails jumped out from behind the chair and hugged his savior. "Thank you for turning off that horrible music!" He kissed his savior and realized who it was, Tikal. He paused and looked at a blushing Tikal when from behind her he saw an enraged Tiffany standing at the doorway. He stared blankly and realized what had happened. He instantly jumped away from Tikal. "Tiffany wait!" Tiffany turned and walked away. Tails would have followed her except when he got to the door, she came out of the corner and kicked him. He flew backwards through the window of the two-story house. Tails landed with a thud and laid there for a few minutes, thinking to himself and what he'd say. When he thought he had a basic idea for his apology, he went back inside… or would have, if the door hadn't been locked. Tails tried to turn the door knob only once and realized there was no use getting in. He instead turned towards his workshop where at least he had a place to sleep. Sonic and Sally returned from the forest, still talking and laughing.

"Yeah, that was funny." Sonic had been telling her tales of him and Eggman. They walked to edge of the forest and were about to kiss when Knuckles came up out of no where.

"SONIC!" Sonic jumped a good… oh, let's say 30 feet in the air. Sally flew back and landed on a turtle, which proceeded to get Mario with it and speed around real fast, making her dizzy. Sonic landed on Knuckles before they both got hit with the turtle shell and landed somewhere near Brooklyn. Knuckle looked at his surroundings. "Hey, I can see my job from here!" Sonic stood up angry as hell and bashed him on the head with an enlarged fist.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Knuckles rubbed his head in pain.

"Ow, that hurt. … Oh, yeah, right. Artail took the Master Emerald and used it on his magical button thingy to turn Angel City into a giant funhouse!" Sonic shrugged.

"So?" Knuckles couldn't believe his ignorance.

"Soooooo, do you know what Artail could do with that funhouse?" Sonic tilted his head.

"I don't see where you're going with this one, Knux." Knuckles sighed.

"Artail has been a bad kid, he needs to be punished, not rewarded!" Sonic started counting on his fingers. "HEY! Are you paying attention?!"

"Look Knuxy, there are twenty-three Succulents here!" Knuckles fell to the floor.

"Never mind." Sonic then gasped, getting Knuckles attention. "What?"

"Look! There's a giant funhouse over there!" Knuckles threw his hands up.

"DUH!" He then grabbed the ground Sonic was standing on and flipped it, making Sonic fall on his ass. "We can't let Artail have fun there, that sets a bad example!"

"Hmph." Shadow jumped out from a tree. "You people are idiots. Artail is evil, you think punishing him is going to do any good? Besides, his petty childish jokes aren't doing any real harm." Knuckles pointed to his left.

"Aren't doing any harm?! Look at Angel City!" Shadow looked.

"I did. Angel City is of none of my concern. Now if you'll excuse me." He pulled out an emerald and disappeared.

Meanwhile, Tails had his head down on his workbench when he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up, hoping it was Tiffany, and answered the door. It was Tikal. She was looking at the ground somewhat embarrassed. "Tails… I'm sorry… for getting you into trouble with Tiffany." Tails attempted to reassure her.

"It's not your fault, it was just a misunderstanding." Tikal looked up.

"I was just looking for Knuckles…" At this sentence she began to cry. Tails grabbed her arm and tugged, urging her to come inside because it was getting late.

"It's not your fault, really." Tikal ignore him.

"I didn't mean what I said…" Tails realized she was no longer talking about him. She started covering her face. "I still love him." Tails was beginning to feel really awkward, and it didn't help when Tikal fell into him, at which point he caught her and she hugged him without letting go. Tails stood there with her clinging to him for several minutes, having no clue what to do. He put his hands on her shoulders, planning to gently push her off him, but instead ended up hugging her back. Tikal looked up with tears in her eyes and stared at him. It took Tails awhile to realize she was staring at him. When he looked down she moved closer and kissed him. She stopped and looked away reluctantly. Tails turned her head back towards him and held her close with a long kiss.


End file.
